


Goodbye

by Shelbs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Goodbye, M/M, RageHappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelbs/pseuds/Shelbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>joel writes a little poem for his love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

You are the air that fills my lungs. The warmth in my heart.   
You are the stars in my sky. The light in my life. 

You gave me hope. You gave me strength   
You gave me,without a shadow of doubt in your mind, you gave me love. 

You are the most wonderful, carefree, loving person i've ever met.   
You are funny, and charming, strong, and stupid. 

You are the answer to every question I’ve ever asked.   
You are the question to every answer. 

You are spring and winter.   
summer and fall

You are the love of my life. 

God you are lovely. 

You’ve made me the happiest I’ve ever been 

You could make the world seem so kind. 

You are fragile and sweet 

I wish I had the words to tell you just how much I love you. 

I wish I had the words to describe how much you meant to me 

But I know that there will never be enough words to describe you. 

God dammit Ray 

Only you could make me cry like a little girl. 

Only you could bring me to my knees and beg 

Only you could drive me so crazy 

You didn’t just break me. 

You shatter me. 

And I stepped on every piece of glass.

You are my hope

My light

My strength 

My breath 

You are my everything 

From the clouds high up in the sky 

to the fish far far down in the sea

You have given me hope then took it away. 

And I love you more than life itself

and I’ll miss you more then anyone will ever know. 

I’m sorry this happened to you and not me. 

 

Joel dug a small hole in the soil and left the note inside.

I love you

Goodbye Ray

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry again


End file.
